In a conventional display panel, a common pixel design includes a pixel unit having three sub-pixels (e.g., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel, as shown in FIG. 1) or four sub-pixels (e.g., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a white sub-pixel) for display, with the physical resolution being namely the visual resolution.
If the pixel per inch (PPI) of the display panel is relatively low, the user will view the display screen as being grainy (i.e., the edge of the displayed image is not smooth, producing a staircase or “jaggies” effect). With the increase of the user's requirement on viewing perception to the display screen, the PPI of the display panel has to be increased. The increase of the PPI of the display panel will result in process difficulty of manufacturing the display panel.
A technical problem in the art, therefore, is to reduce the graininess of the display panel so as to achieve a display effect of a display panel with a higher resolution under the same size without increasing the manufacturing process difficulty (i.e., not increasing the PPI).